hartofdixiefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sweet Home Alabama
Sweet Home Alabama ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel und die erste Folge von Hart of Dixie. Inhalt Der frischgebackene New Yorker Ärztin Zoe Hart wird das angestrebte Stipendium nicht gewährt. Sie folgt daraufhin notgedrungen dem Angebot eines fremden älteren Herren, der ihr eine Stelle als Ärztin in seiner Praxis anbietet. Diese befindet sich allerdings in einem Provinznest in Alabama. Die Einwohner begegnen der verwöhnten Großstädterin sehr skeptisch, und bald muss sie sich vor der Gemeinde als Mensch und als Ärztin beweisen. Handlung thumb|leftDie Episode beginnt damit, dass Zoe im Bus nach Bluebell sitzt. Sie erinnert sich daran zurück, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war. Bei ihrem College Abschluss hilt sie eine Rede, da sie Jahrgangsbeste war. Nach der Rede kommt Harley Wilkes zu ihr, ein Kleinstadtarzt der ihr ein Jobangebot macht, in seiner Praxis in Alabama zu arbeiten. Sie lehnt ab, da sie denkt sie bekommt ein Chirurgiestipendium. thumbNachdem ihr Freund mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, war sie sehr kühl und distanziert gewesen, auch zu Patienten. Aufgrund dessen, wolte der Chirurgiechef ihr das Stipendium nicht mehr geben und sagte ihr sie sollte ein Jahr lang in einer Praxis arbeiten. Zoe bekommt eine Postkarte von Harley und hinterlässt ihm eine Nachricht, dass sie doch in seiner Praxis arbeitet. thumb|leftMit ihren Gedanken wieder in der Gegenwart muss Zoe aus dem Bus aussteigen und die letzten Meilen nach Bluebell laufen. Unterwegs fährt der Anwalt George vorbei und bietet an sie mitzunehmen, da er dort wohnt. Sie unterhalten sich und Zoe erfährt das George auch mal eine Weile in New York gelebt hat, es jedoch in Bluebell schöner findet. thumbIn Bluebell angekommen, bedankt sich Zoe bei George und macht sich auf den Weg zu Dr. Wilkes Praxis. Dort findet sie nur die Rezeptionistin, Emmeline Hattenbarger vor. Als Zoe nach Harley fragt, erklärt sie ihr dass dieser vor zwei Monaten gestorben ist. Verwundert erzählt Zoe ihr, dass sie vor kurzem noch eine Postkarte von ihm bekommen hätte. Emmeline schließt daraus das es Zoe ist, da sie ihr auf Bitten von Harley diese Karten geschickt hat, da dieser ihr die Praxis vermacht hat. thumb|leftAls Emmeline Zoe die Stadt ein wenig zeigt, erklärt sie ihr, dass ihr eigentlich nur die Hälfte der Praxis gehört. Die anderen 50 Prozent, sind Eigentum von Dr. Brick Breeland, dem anderen Stadtarzt, mit dem Harley sich jahrelang die Praxis teilte. Zoe brennt darauf mit ihm zu reden, jedoch ist dieser auf einem Jagdausflug. Im Zentrum der Stadt üben die Belles, eine Gruppe junger Damen, für ein Stadtereignis, mit etwas altmodischen Kleidern, ganz im Stile Bluebells. Unter ihnen ist auch Lemon Breeland, Brick's Tochter. Lemon lässt schnell hinter ihrer freundlichen und gleichzeitig feindlichen Art durchblicken, dass sie Zoe nicht in der Stadt haben möchte. Diese erklärt Lemon jedoch, dass sie nicht so schnell gehen wird, wie Lemon möchte. thumbAls Zoe wieder in die Praxis zurückkehrt, ruft sie als erstes ihre Mutter an. Sie erzählt dieser das sie nach Alabama gezogen ist und diese legt reflexartig wieder auf. Ein alter Mann kommt herein, der für seinen Führerschein eine ärztliche Bestätigung braucht, dass er gut genug sehen kann. Zoe lässt ihn die Buchstaen von der Sehtafel ablesen, doch in diesem Moment ruft ihre Mutter wieder an. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stellt sie ihm das ärztliche Attest aus. thumb|leftZoe wartet in der praxis auf Emmeline, als diese mit einer neuen Patientin, Coleen, hereinkommt, welche mit ihrer Tochter, Mabel, da ist. Coleen hat sich eine Verletzung an der Hand zu gezogen die jedoch schnell von Zoe genäht werden kann. Coleen behandelt ihre erwachsene Tochter sehr herablassend, da diese im Gegensatz zu Zoe, nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit ist. Zoe fallen jedoch gelbe Flecken auf Mabels Gesicht auf und sie ist sichtlich besorgt. Coleen tut diese jedoch nur als Bräunungsflecken ab und verlässt die Praxis mit Mabel. thumbDa Zoe ein Ort zum Leben braucht, hat Emmeline ihr ein Haus des Bürgermeisters besorgt, in dem sie wohnen kann. Zoe macht sich auf dem Weg zu ihm und als sie ihn sieht erlebt sie eine Überraschung. Es ist Lavon Hayes, ein ehemaliger Line Backer der NFL. Er zeigt ihr ihr neues Heim, was für Zoe Verhältnisse nicht umbedingt schick ist. Außerdem muss sie sich den Stromgenerator mit ihrem Nachbarn Wade Kinsella teilen. thumb|leftAbends als Zoe ein Buch lesen will, fällt plötzlich der Strom aus. Das liegt daran, dass ihr Nachbar Wade ,mit dem sie sich dem Stromgenerator teilt, diesen überhitzt hat. Als sie rüber zu Wade geht um sich zu beschweren, feiert dieser mit zwei Frauen eine Party und spielt Rock Band. Zoe regt sich auf, doch Wade hört ihr gar nicht richtig zu, weswegen sie schnell wieder geht. thumbAuf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Haus begegnet ihr plötzlich ein Aligator. Zoe will schreined wegrennen fällt jedoch hin und besudelt sich mit Dreck. George kommt plötzlich und hilft ihr auf. Er fragt was los sei, doch Zoe schreit nur hysterisch herum, sie habe einen Alligator gesehen. George sieht den Alligator und sagt "Mach'n Abflug, Burt". Es war Lavon's Alligator, Burt Reynolds, der jedoch dressiert ist. thumb|leftWenig später sitzt Zoe wieder in ihrem Bett und hinterlässt jemandem Nachrichten auf der Mailbox. Plötzlich bekommt sie einen Anruf von Emmeline, dass Old Man Jackson, dem Zoe Stunden zuvor noch ein Attest ausgestellt hatte, damit er fahren kann, jemanden überfahren hat. thumbAls Zoe in der Praxis ankommt, muss sie feststellen, dass es George ist der angefahren wurde. Er ist jedohc nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt. Nachdem Zoe ihn behandelt hat und kommt Emmelines Nichte, , herein, die sichtlich begeistert von Zoe ist. Sie erzählt ihr, dass sie New York und Sex & the City toll findet und die beiden verstehen sich auf Anhieb gut. Bvor die beiden jedoch weiterreden können, kommt Brick herein, der Zoe sehr unfreundlich begegnet und ihr, ähnlich wie Lemon, klarmacht, dass sie dort nicht Wilkommen ist. thumb|leftNach diesem ansterengenden Tag geht Zoe zum The Dixie Stop, dem örtlichen Supermarkt, in dem auch Mabel arbeitet. Zoe will dort Wein kaufen und trifft auf sie. Sie spircht die erneut auf die Flecken an, die nur bei einer Schwangerschaft auftreten. Mabel weiß das sie schwanger ist hält es jedoch geheim. Zoe gitb ihr ihre Nummer, falls sie einen Arzt braucht. In diesem Moment kommt Lemon herein, die außer sich vor Wut ist, da Old Man Jackson George, ihren Verlobten angefahren hat und am nächsten Tag ihre Verlobungsfeier ist. Sie gibt Zoe die schuld an dem Unfall. thumbZoe die schon zu viel von ihrem Wein getrunken hat, macht sich auf den Heimweg. Irgendwann bleibt sie jedoch mitten auf der Strecke stehen, setzt sich hin und versinkt in Selbstmitleid. Wade, der natürlich schon von George's Unfall gehört hat, kommt mit seinem auto vorbei und ist sichtlich amüsiert über Zoe's Missgeschick. Zoe, die am Ziefpunkt angelangt ist, entscheidet sich dazu, in seinem Wagen mit ihm rumzumachen, besinnt sich kurz darauf jedoch eines besseren. Als sie eindlich Zuhause angekommen ist, wartet dort schon ihre Mutter auf sie. thumb|leftAm nächsten Tag geht Zoe mit ihrer Mutter spazieren. Diese überzeugt sie davon wieder nach New York zu ziehen, da sie nicht nach Bluebell gehört. Zoe trifft sich mit George am Pier, um die Papiere zur Überschreibung ihrer Anteile der Praxis an Brick zu bekommen. Die beiden reden noch und George versucht Zoe zu erklären, dass Lemon eigentlich eine liebenswerte Person ist. thumbAls sie bei sich Zuhause ist und ihre Sachen packt, bekomtm sie einen Anruf von Mabel die sich nicht wohl fühlt. Sie arbeitet bei der Verlobungsfeier von George und Lemon als Kellnerin, will sich jedoch nicht von Brick behandeln lassen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern geht Zoe doch zur Feier um Mabel zu helfen, allerdings wollen Lemons Freundinnen sie nicht hereinlassen. Lavon der auch eingeladen ist, nimmt sie mit herein. thumb|leftWährenddessen entschuldigt George sich bei Lemon, da sie sehr aufgewühlt war durch seinen Unfall. Sie gibt zu das sie durch die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen in letzter Zeit sehr im Stress war. Die beiden küssen sich und Zoe kommt vorbei auf der Suche nach Mabel. Nachdem sie weg ist, sieht man Lemon an, dass sie sich nicht über das Wiedersehen freut, da sie dachte Zoe wäre schon wieder weggezogen. thumbAls Zoe Mabel endlich findet, muss sie feststellen, dass diese bereits Wehen bekommt. Sie geht in einen leeren Raum, da sie es nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus schaffen. Als Brick davon hört kommt er herein und fordert Zoe auf zu gehen, da er der behandelnde Arzt in Bluebell ist. Mabel weigert sich jedoch von ihm behandeln zu lassen und möchte Zoe als ihre Ärztin haben. thumb|leftWährenddessen redet Lemon mit Lavon. Sie fragt ihn darüber aus, dass er mit Zoe hier ist, doch er sagt nur es würde sie nichts angehen, da die beiden auf ihrer Verlobungsfeier sind. Lemon meint er wüsste wie schwer das für sie wäre, doch er kontert nur das dies einen nicht aufhält. thumbMabel ist immer noch dabei ihr Kind zu gebären, was jedoch nicht ohne Komplikationen abläuft. Doch mit Bricks und Emmelines Hilfe schafft Zoe es, das Kind gefahrlos zu entbinden. Als Coleen, Mabels Mutter davon hört, kommt sie direkt zu ihnen. Gerade als sie anfangen will ihre Tochter zu beschimpfen unterbricht Zoe sie. Mabel hat mittlerweile jedoch den Mut gefunden für sich selber zu sprechen und sagt ihrer Mutter, dass sie sie nicht in der Nähe ihres Kindes haben möchte. thumb|leftAls Zoe sich ein allerletztes Mal von Emmeline verabschieden will, gesteht sie ihr, dass sie es eigentlich sehr schön in Bluebell fand. Sie sagt aber auch das sie dort nicht hereinpasst und alle sie sowieso hassen würden. Emmeline jedoch, muss ihr etwas viel wichtigeres sagen. Sie erzählt Zoe, dass sie ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit über Harley gesagt hat. Er war nämlich Zoe's Vater und hat ihr deshalb die Praxis hinterlassen. thumbZoe rennt zu ihrer Mutter, mit einem Foto von ihr und Harley als Beweis, und verlangt eine Erklärung von ihr. Diese sagt, dass Harley nur eine Affäre gewesen sei, als sie mit Ethan Hart verlobt war. Bestürzt und verletzt, da ihr ganzes Leben ihr wie eine Lüge vorkommt, sagt sie ihrer Mutter, dass sie in Bluebell bleiben wird. thumb|leftZoe besucht Harley's Grab und redet dort mit ihm. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie denkt sie kann noch einiges von ihm lernen und das sie wirklich dankbar dafür ist, dass er an sie geglaubt hat, wie es sonst niemand getan hat, nur indem er ihr Postkarten geschickt hat. thumbAuf dem Weg zurück bekommt sie einen Anruf von Emmeline. Zwei kleine Kinder haben sich in Gifteiche geprügelt und müssen von Zoe behandelt werden. Sie macht sich sofort auf den Weg zur Praxis. Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Sweet Home Alabama/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Rachel Bilson als Zoe Hart *Jaime King als Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams als Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel als Wade Kinsella *McKaley Miller als Rose Hattenbarger *Scott Porter als George Tucker Nebendarsteller *Tim Matheson als Brick Breeland *JoBeth Williams als Candice Hart *Nicholas Pryor als Harley Wilkes *Ann Mahoney als Mabel *Bruce Altman als Chirurgiechef *Nancy Travis als Emmeline Hattenbarger Gastdarsteller *Robin Mullins als Coleen *Bethany Geaber als Blue Belle #1 *Moses Gibson als Old Man Jackson *William Hutchings als Cheese Puff Kerl *Adriana Leonard als Blue Belle #3 *Carrie Malabre als Blue Belle #2 *Karen Malina als Abschlusszeremonie-Gast *Joe Montanti als Fasanjäger Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Sweet Home Alabama/Soundtrack Trivia *Dies ist die allererste Folge von Hart of Dixie. Zitate Galerie Sweet Home Alabama.png 101.jpg Sha10.png Swa8.png Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode